Neo-Crusade
Neo-Crusade is a movement, led by Saint Lorantia the Emperor's Torch. Humble beginnings Rise of the Saint Neo-Crusaders Space Marines who join the Neo-Crusade do it for variety of reasons. Some treat it as a way to atone for their sins, others simply felt Emperors calling. Among them can be found some brothers, that seek more honor and glory, or simply a good death. Before they take crusade vows, all volunteers have to undergo a pilgrimage to Holy Terra. They are dressed in simple robes and travel with the small folk. This way they are reminded, about their responsibility to God-Emperor and his people. Some of them are truly shocked, as they have been treated as nobility for all their long lives. Filii Fideles Overall name given to all the Space Marines who join the crusades led by the Saint. Saint's Own Previously known as Roaring Bears Crusading Chapter they have changed their heraldry and dedicated themselves to upholding the vision of the Saint, taking her ideas as their own. They primarily follow the standard Codex organization with the main difference being the fact, that all the companies, called Candles, are similarly organized following the pattern laid down for a battle company. There are 9 Candles in total and both veterans and scouts are spread amongst them equally. At some point in the past, when they were under an Inquisitorial investigation, Saint's Own insisted that there should be a permanent Inquisitorial representative assigned to their chapter. The Inquisition agreed. Sworn Shields After the battle of Sekastus VI, where a host of Neo-Crusaders saved the encircled White Eagles, they have sworn to send as many knights to join the Neo-Crusade, as have been saved that day. Crusades and battle honors Litenras Crusade When Saint Lorantia the Emperor's Torch called for the liberation of the Litenras subsector, a Neo-Crusade host was formed, it consisted of Space Marines detachments from Absolvers, Benedictors and Emperor's Hawks Chapters - 174 battle-brothers in total. They traveled to the world of Dorn III and joined the Saint's Own that had already liberated it from the Tau. With the foothold secured Neo-Crusaders pushed deeper into the xeno infested space. They reached Mesteri IV, subsector's capital, within months. By this time Tau were able to gather a sizable fleet and positioned it around the planet. Imperials tried to break through the blockade couple of times but were ultimately forced to back out to avoid losses. After the initial setbacks Neo-Crusaders decided to change their approach. Instead of trying to hammer through the main defence line, they began hit-and-run raids on Tau vessels that wandered off away from the battle fleet. Ships went missing and cries for help were sent to capital from smaller colonies scattered through the system. It took five long weeks, but ultimately Tau commander let himself be lured into a trap. He couldn't stand the slaughter of hundreds of thousands of helpless Earth Cast workers and when Neo-Crusaders started to shoot at unarmed habitats and research stations orbiting around system's gas giant, Tau fleet rushed to stop them. Caught off guard, imperials scattered and run towards the asteroid belt, xeno pursued them sinking couple of escorts. Defenders, determined to avenge their fallen comrades, hastily followed the ships of the Marines into the cloud of space debris. By that time the formation of the battle fleet broke down into separate hunting packs following individual imperial ships, so when the asteroids started to explode around them, situation ultimately went out of Tau admiral's control. Meanwhile the fleet of Neo-Crusaders converged on the Battle Barge Infragilis and launched the counter attack aimed at the now scattered Tau, sinking dozens of their capital ships. Forces of xeno were severely crippled and no longer able to shield the planet. Neo-Crusaders started with orbital bombardment, utilising their wide array of space-to-surface weapons. Lightning strikes that followed ultimately crippled the backbone of Tau forces on the planet. They had become isolated inside the biggest cities and not able to mount any kind of counter attack. It took another six months of systematic eradication to get rid of them. In the meantime imperial vessels hunted down the remnants of the Tau battlefleet. Category:Space Marines Category:Imperium